Behind Blue Eyes Need characters!
by XShadowCreeperX
Summary: Melinda was abused by her father since her mother died. She ran away into the forest when it hurt too much. She fell asleep inside a small cave, near a pool that was in the base of it. When she woke up, she realized now she had become a cat. StarClan came with a prophecy and a new friend that would soon become a new adventure
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

(**Melinda's P.O.V.**)  
I ran as fast as I could through the front door. I drew farther and farther from my house, not paying attention to the yelling and cursing that sounded from behind me. I dared not to look back. When I was far enough in the forest around me, I wiped away the tears forming from my eyes, and shrunk to my knees. I held my arms to my chest, shivering and chattering my teeth at the bitter coldness of the outdoors. Cold, weak, tired, and injured, I dragged myself to what looked like a small cave. As it started to sprinkle outside, I crawled my way inside. The pitch black setting made me scared a bit, but I continued on, following the path I crawled on and looking directly ahead. A faint light began to show, and I made my way faster to it. Finally arriving to the base of the cave I stared in awe at what was in front of me; a beautiful, clear, crystal-blue pool with gleaming rocks near it. I hurried my way over to it, cupping my hands underneath the water and brought it back to my mouth, chugging it down like it was my drug. As the water dripped from my chin and down my neck, I winced as it ran over an open wound on my chest. I took my shirt and gently dabbed it..but to my surprise, the water sunk into my injury and it started to fade slowly into a scar. My eyes widened and I dunked my hands back in the water, scooping up a bunch of water and pouring it on all of my wounds; including my bruises. I gaped as they healed, and I suddenly had a craving for sleep. I rubbed my eyes with a yawn, and began to fall asleep beside the pool.  
I opened my eyes very slowly, and I felt more...energetic. Lively. I gave a yawn, and noticed that I felt a bit different in..well, my whole body. As I got up to stretch, I stumbled to my side, and hissed in frusteration and pain as I landed akwardly on my paw. **Wait**. I shook my head, blinking rapidly as I stared at my hand..witch was now a_** paw. **_Then it hit me. My eyes widened, and I slowly turned my head around. Yep..I was right. A **tail**. "What the hell is going on..?" I whispered to myself, failing to say some words due to my new mouth style. I studied myself over..well, everything that I could see. My eyes widened and my blood went cold when a voice called out; "Ah..I see you've awakened."


	2. The beginning of a new Adventure

Chapter 1

(**Melinda's P.O.V.**)  
I spun around, my fur standing on end as I gazed upon a tall figure, embroadered with stars. "Do not be frightened, young cat." The figure chuckled. My eyes widened even more, now that I knew who I was talking to. "S-Spottedleaf..?" I meowed in great surprise. Surprise flashed in the cats eyes, but I saw her eyes narrow. "You know me, yet I have not heard or seen of you in any clan?" Spottedleaf questioned. "I-I..erm, I'm a rogue..and..and I've heard stories about..brave cats, like y-yourself." I stuttered, shifting my paws nervously. Something flashed in her eyes, but I could not read it. Spottedleaf looked away from me. "Young cat, I have come with a prophecy. You know of prophecy's, yes?" "Yes..I know what they are." I nodded. "Good." Spottedleaf nodded, then clearing her throat. "_The Wolf will come to the Spotted cat and together, the two will conquor evil._" She spoke the words clearly, and without me getting to ask, she vanished. I thought about the prophecy I had just heard. Suddenly, there was a loud _**SPLASH **_that sounded off near me, and I spun back around to see a cat lying face-down in the Moonpool. "Gah! ..D-don't worry! Hold on!" I called, my paws controling my movements as I ran and leapt into the water. I broke to the surface, gasping for air. I shook my head, and swiftly swam to the feline, grasping its neck fur in my jaws. Tugging with great effort, I dragged both of us out of the water. I shook myself, sending water droplets flying everywhere. I crouched by the cat, and prodded its flank. "Um..a-are you okay?" I mewed, nervousness flashing in my eyes. The cat jolted awake, flailing to its paws with its tail held high. It began to cough, and it spat out water. _'Gross.'_ I thought in my head. "I'm a cat.." The other feline whispered. "What was that?" I asked, unable to hear it. "I'm a **cat**..?" It wailed, searching its whole body. My eyes widened. "Skylar! Skylar calm down!" I called out. She jerked her head to me, her eyes widened with worry and shock. "M-Melinda! Melinda its really you!" "Yeah..I know...it was hard for me to understand as well." I chuckled nervously. I explained what had happened, including the prophecy, and she seemed a bit more calmer now.  
"So..um, what do you think we should do now?" Skylar asked. "Well, I say we need to join a clan." I meowed. "Witch one?" Skylar questioned. "I say..ThunderClan. They accept rogues, and are brave and loyal." I stated. "O-okay..but, what do we tell them?" She asked. "Well, chose a rogue name. Mine will be Spots." I mewed. "Okay..I'll be..hmm..Oh! I'll be Wolf." She nodded, with a smile. "Okay, **Wolf.** Let's get on our way, then." I meowed, risisng to my paws and bolting out of the cave, Wolf at my heels.

(**Wolf's P.O.V.**)  
Me and Spots padded as fast as we could, our coats already dried off due to how fast we ran downhill. It seemed like hours until we reached the ThunderClan border, and I took a deep breath. "Here we go." I meowed. Spots nodded, and we both crossed the border. "Were getting closer." I whispered. "Hey! You there! Don't go any further!" A voice called out. I gulped nervously, me and Spots turning around slowly. I gasped quietly; Ashfur! "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" He hissed, giving us a quick lookover. I was about to say something, but Spots stepped in front of me. "We wish to join ThunderClan." Spots meowed calmly. I saw Ashfur narrow his eyes. "Hmm..Firestar might want to know this...you two, follow me." He meowed. When a long moment of silence passed, Ashfur began to speak up. "So..what are your names?" He asked us. "I'm Wolf, and this is my.._sister_, Spots." I mewed, flicking my tail towards Spots. "I'm Ashfur." He simply stated. _'We already knew that..'_ I thought in my head, chuckling to myself. "Were here. Just follow me..oh, and don't listen to what the other cats say." He growled before slipping into some bushes. I shrugged to Spots, and we both followed him.  
We entered the camp, gaping in awe at the huge area. It seemed as if I could feel all the stares from the ThunderClan cats pierce my skin. "Ashfur! Who are these cats, and why are they here?" A voice called from behind us. "Shit..Firestar." I heard Spots whisper. "They say they want to join ThunderClan, Firestar." Ashfur meowed. "Is that so? Hmm.." He thought, looking around at all the cats in his beloved clan. "Alright. But, they will have to pass a test." Firestar meowed. "We agree." Spots spoke up. "Okay. You may chose a test of Hunting, Fighting, or a Knowledge test." I thought for a second. "I will do a Hunting test." I stated. "And I will do a fighting test...and a Knowledge test, if thats alright." Spots meowed. Firestar nodded. "Ashfur, take Wolf to go hunting. Good luck!" Firestar meowed. Me and Ashfur began to head off into the forest. "Alright..so, I guess three pieces of prey will impress Firestar." Ashfur mewed. And before I went off, I heard him whisper; "Be careful."  
(**Spots P.O.V.**)  
I watched Wolf and Ashfur walk off. I blinked, and turned my attention back to Firestar. "What should I do first?" I asked. "The knowledge test." He meowed. I thought for a moment, and smirked. I opened my mouth, and began to tell the story of the very first Warrior Cats book; Into the Wild. I told the story up until Bluestar died, and Firestar became leader. I got so many shocked looks, it made me throw on a huge smirk. Firestar stood speechless, but he snapped back into attention when I meowed, "Who shal I fight?" Firestar stayed silent. He finally spoke up, "Do we have any volunteers to fight this cat?" Firestar called. "I will." Someone meowed. "Ah, Jaystreak. Alright, but make it clean." Firestar nodded, stepping back. There was a circle made, bordered by ThunderClan cats. Only me and..Jaystreak, were in the middle of it. "When your ready." Jaystreak mewed kindly. I nodded, beginning to crouch.  
Jaystreak narrowed her eyes, and began charging at me. My eyes widened, but I rolled to the side and quickly hopped to my feet. Jaystreak skidded on her paws, nearly falling over. I smirked. _'Must be a newly made warrior..' _I thought to myself. I heard a hiss behind me, and I looked out of the corner of my eye. _'Jayfeather! Shit! He could read my mind and-'_ Fuck. Oh fuck. I growled to myself, hearing Jayfeather leap to his paws. I turned my attention back to Jaystreak, but I was quickly knocked over. Many cats laughed and called out 'rogue'. I hissed, furious at their taunts. In rage, I pushed off Jaystreak with my back legs, causing her to fly in the air and land on her side. I rolled to my feet, and charged at Jaystreak. I bit her paw, but not hard enough to break skin, and yanked her so that she lay on her back. I placed a sheathed paw on her stomach, and she finally forfitted, panting heavily. Suddenly, a voice called out; "Spots! Spots! Spots!" And then more cats joined in the chants. I stepped off of Jaystreak, and turned around to Firestar. "Well done! You have proven yourself worthy for my clan." He smiled, and turned around to see that Ashfur and Wolf had returned. Wolf carried a squirrel and mouse by the tail in her mouth, and a vole lay at her paws. "Perfect. You both may join." Firestar purred. He lept onto the Highrock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Firestar called out; even though most of the cats were already there. "Spots and Wolf, please step forward." I smiled at Wolf, and we both did as we were told. "Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on, she will be known as Spottedbullet. We honor her strength and determination." Firestar called out, then stepping forward to touch noses and I licked his shoulder. "Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as Clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on, she will be known as Wolfheart. We honor her intelligience and determination." Firestar meowed, touching noses with Wolfheart and she licked his shoulder. "Spottedbullet! Wolfheart! Spottedbullet! Wolfheart!" Cats cheered our new names "Cats of ThunderClan, please welcome these two new warriors like your own. Tonight, Wolfheart and Spottedbullet will sit in vigil. This clan meeting is over!" Firestar called out. We got many congratulations, and I favorited one of them in particular. A tom introduced himself as Birchfrost..and he congratulated me in such a kind way. "Eheh..thank you, Birchfrost." I meowed, my eyes sparkled with admiration. "No problem. See you in the morning." He meowed to me with a smile. I sighed dreamily, and padded over to Wolfheart. "Your vigil will begin now." Squirrelflight smiled, and left us for the Warriors den. I sat beside Wolfheart, and closed my eyes, being calmed by the silence. A breeze passed us, and my fur was dragged in rythme with the wind. I looked at Wolfheart, both of us smiled. I returned my gaze to the sky. _'It all begins in the morning.' _I though to myself with a sigh.

**Hey guys! Yep, I have written the first chapter. And sorry to say, but I'm full of characters! (For now.) When I would like, or need more, I will anounce it soon. c: And yes, the 'best friend' thing has been chosen. I'd like to thank these people for entering my story: Wolfheart911, One-and-Only Stardust, and Myseybee. Thats all for now!**


	3. Confessions to be said

(**Spottedbullet's P.O.V.**)  
"Good morning Spottedbullet, and Wolfheart. Your vigil is now over. You may go get some prey, and make a nest in the warriors den where there is room." Hollyleaf purred to us, and she quickly stopped when Ashfur emerged from the Warriors den, and she sped off to her brother. "Agh, thank god. I'm so tired!" Wolfheart yawned, stretching her back. I did the same, stretching my back and front legs; along with flexing my claws. "C'mon, I'm starved." I mewed, and padded over to the Fresh kill pile with Wolfheart following. I searched around for a moment, and picked a plump vole from the pile. Wolfheart chose a mouse, and she was about to follow me when Ashfur called her name to sit by him. I chuckled, and rolled my eyes teasingly as I went to lay in the shade with my prey.  
I began to eat, and then a familiar voice called me name, "Hey, Spottedbullet." I turned my head to see Birchfrost standing a mouse-length away with a squirrel in his jaws. "Oh..! Hi, Birchfrost." I meowed, dipping my head fastly. "May I sit with you?" He asked, chuckling at my jumpiness. I smiled and nodded. "Thanks." He meowed, laying by me and started to eat his prey. I looked at my vole for a moment, and swallowed. _'Well..here we go..'_ I thought to myself, considering I never ate a rodent in my human life. I chuckled to myself, wondering who would even try to eat a vole. I leaned my head down, taking a bite of my vole and chewing it slowly. My mouth began to slowly drool. This was good! I swallowed the food, and went for another bite. I was lost in thought about how good my vole was, that I didn't notice Birchfrost talking to me. "..do you like ThunderClan so far?" He asked. I blinked, dumbfounded for a moment, and then answered, "Oh! Um..well, its pretty nice..No one has teased me...! Erm..well, not yet, at least." I chuckled. Birchfrost just smiled at me and nodded. "So..how long have you been a warrior?" I asked, taking a bite of my vole and savoring it. "Heheh..well, I was made a warrior two moons ago." Birchfrost nodded. "Oh..and what about Jaystreak?" I asked, curious about the warrior. "Oh, Jaystreak..she was made a warrior not just two sunrises ago." He smiled, taking the last bite of his squirrel. I didn't notice I had already finished mine, so I cleaned off my muzzle. "Hey, Brambleclaw invited me for a patrol tonight. Would you like to come?" Birchfrost asked, rising to his paws. "I'd love to." I smiled, doing the same. "Well, I'll see you around, Birchfrost." I smiled, placing my nose to his forehead before walking off. "..don't trust her." I heard someone meow, and I narrowed my eyes, sneaking behind the Warriors den to eavsedrop on the conversation of someone. "But Spottedbullet seems like a nice cat." Hollyleaf mewed. _'Bastards! Their talking about me!' _I thought, struggling not to let out a hiss. But, I was already discovered, even though I didn't make a noise. Jayfeather read my thoughts. "Oi..not again." I groaned, hearing paw steps coming my way. "Spottedbullet!" Jayfeather hissed, standing in front of me. "Yes, Mr. 'don't trust her'?" I growled. He narrowed his eyes. "Come with me." He simply meowed, walking back behind the Warriors den. I hissed quietly, following hesitantly. Jayfeather sat beside Lionblaze and Hollyleaf; all of their gazes turned on me. "Okay, what is it?" I mewed, sitting in front of the three. Jayfeather took a deep breathe before meowing; "You musn't tell anyone of this conversation!" He hissed, before starting what he was going to say. I quickly nodded, and prepared for what he was about to rant on me.  
(**Wolfheart's P.O.V.)  
**"Ashfur!" I chuckled, walking with him and laughing at a joke he told me. He laughed, and then sighed. "I haven't had this much fun since.." He stopped, his eyes widening and a frown forming on his maw. "**Her**." He sighed. I stopped as well, and turned to face him. _'Well..here it goes.' _"Ashfur.." I started, and sat down. "What Squirrelflight did to you..it was wrong. And I know that." I began, hearing a gasp come from Ashfur. "The pain is hard to bare for you. Seeing Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw everyday." I sighed. "I know how it feels.." I lied, deciding to get on his good side about this. "The same thing happened to me." I nodded. Ashfur gasped again, looking at me in awe. "How did you..?" He gasped. I stopped him by holding a paw up. "Let me finish..What I need you to do, is **forget**. Something very bad will happen to you and some of the cats in the clan..although I can't name them." I mewed. "So please, Ashfur..try to bare that pain..for me." I added, looking at him with concerned eyes.  
Ashfur looked up at me, a sad smile on his face. "O..okay, Wolfheart. I will. I promise." He meowed, before rising to his paws and walking to me. "Thank you..Wolfheart.." He meowed, before licking my cheek and nuzzling me. He pulled away, and my ears were red hot. "Wolfheart.." He whispered, looking me straight in the eyes. "I've wanted to say something to you since the time we went hunting.." He began. I nodded slowly. "I...I love you, Wolfheart. I have since we've got to know eachother..you understand my pain, and your saving me from it..seeing you everyday.." He whispered, almost looking like he was going to cry. "I love you." He repeated, and looked down. I smiled. It was so emotional..and to admit..I _did _really like Ashfur...in the books, and here in the clan life. "Ashfur..I..i..." I stuttered, and swallowed. "I love you too!" I confessed, burrying my face into his chest. He nuzzled me, and sat with our tails twined. "Hey..Wolfheart.." He whispered in my ear, giving it a lick after. "Yes?" I replied. "Will you be my mate?" He asked. "Of course, Ashfur."  
(**Spottedbullet's P.O.V.**)  
"You knew I could read minds, and I would like to know how you knew." He growled. I narrowed my eyes. "I am a cat, that will remain a mystery..to most cats." I mewed, playing hard-to-get. He hissed. "Hey, hey, relax. I'm just messin' with you." I chuckled, noticing Jayfeather role his eyes. "Okay..well, it's a dark secret that me **and **Wolfheart share." I meowed. "But, just like this conversation, it **cannot **be repeated!" I hissed. All three of the cats nodded. I nodded, closing my eyes and taking a deep breathe. "I am not a cat, but a twoleg that turned into a cat. I was a twoleg at the time, and I ran away from my nest. I came to the Moonpool, and drank the water, and here I am as a cat." I mewed. Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf looked at me with their jaws dropped. Hollyleaf was the one to speak up, "Spottedbullet..why did you run away in the first place?" She asked. I froze, and my eyes grew wide. "I..I.." I stuttered, the words not coming out. I gulped, looking down. "What happened?" Hollyleaf asked, more sympathetic. "It involves my history..as a twoleg. It began when my mother died when i was little..my father..he..he abused me at home because he always thought it was my fault that my mother died." I choked, starting to shrink down on my stomach and clench my head with my paws. "He hit me..and beat me.." I whispered, on the edge of tears. I closed my eyes, shaking and shivering, whimpering at the memories of him hurting her. "That's horrible!" Lionblaze gasped, and hissed after. To my surprise, Jayfeather was the one to comfort me. He rested his tail on my shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear that happened.." he whispered, and lowered his ears. I just nodded, still shivering. I took a deep breathe, and got back into a sitting position; still shaking. "Now you know." I whispered. They all nodded. "Are you alright?" Hollyleaf asked me. I just nodded..although I lied. "Then why are you crying?" Lionblaze asked. I didn't even notice the tears streaming down my face. "Spottedbullet!" Someone called my name, and I turned around. It was Wolfheart padding up to me with a huge smile. "Boy, do I have great news to tell-" She stopped, seeing my tears and the three cats in front of me. "What did you do to her?" She hissed, unsheathing her claws. "Stop! Stop! They didn't do this!" I meowed, standing in front of her. I turned around, looking at the three. "I'll catch up with you guys later." I meowed. All three gave a glance at each other, but they all nodded and went their ways. I sat down, and told Wolfheart about my confessions.  
(**Wolfheart's P.O.V.**)  
"Oh.." I whispered, nodding and looking at Spottedbullet in symphany. "Sorry you had to bring that up.." I mewed. She only nodded, and looked at the ground. "But..I do have some good news." I mewed, trying to cheer her up with a small smile. She looked back up at me. "Me and Ashfur are mates now!" I squealed. She smiled, although I knew she tried to hide her grief. "That's wonderful, Wolfheart." She nodded. "And, he also confessed that Birchfrost has taken a liking on you." I chuckled, nudging her. Her ears grew red, and I knew she had already liked him. "Oh..! One more thing.." I mewed. She looked at me, and I read the look as 'go on'. "I'm expecting Ashfur's kits!"


	4. Love is a lustful thing

**Hey! Sorry I haven't been on...I went to visit some family members and forgot to pack my compuer ^-^; Anyways, I'm glad that you guys still have some hope in me! Heres a chapter for you...and maybe, I'm sayin' **_**maybe**_** I'll post up a few more chapters due to my absence. Oh, I'd also like to thank these people for making a few more cats for my story: WrittenInClouds, Peacedove-star-KatXKenny12, Story telling-talent fairy. And my friends, I'd be careful reading this chapter...there is *cough* *cough* "mating" in this chapter. So it will be rated T.  
Other than that, here you are!  
**-

Chapter 3

(**Spottedbullet's P.O.V.**)  
I looked at Wolfheart, my eyes widened. "Wolfheart..!" I gasped, unable to say anything. She was expecting **kits **from a cat. **A cat**. And not just any cat! It was **Ashfur**. I couldn't believe it! Of course I'm happy for her..but I think that its a bit rushed. I snapped my attention back to my friend. Instead of pointing out the negative things, I just threw on a wide smile. "Wolfheart, that's wonderful! I'm so glad!" I mewed. "Now Ashfur can't go on his insane rampage.." I whispered, winking to Wolfheart. "Hey!" She chuckled, pushing me over. "Just stating the obvious!" I chuckled back, rising to my paws. "So...Birchfrost.." I started, sitting back down. "Yeah..you should go talk to him. I'm sure he'd like that." Wolfheart meowed. I just nodded. _'Maybe I will..'_ I thought to myself. I shook my head, and yawned. "Well, I'll leave you to it." Wolfheart suddenly spoke, and padded off with a wave of her tail as if saying 'goodbye'. I flicked an ear, and then looked at the sky. Wow...it was already Silverpelt. Who knew it could be this beautiful.. "Hey, Spottedbullet." A voice called from behind me. I turned my head around to see Jaystreak standing behind me. I smiled friendly, and replied to her, "Oh..good afternoon, Jaystreak." I meowed. She padded to my side and sat down with me. "Erm..Spottedbullet..Jayfeather told me about...you not being a regular cat." I jumped to my feet, my tail raised and not knowing, my claws unsheathed. "He did **what**?" I hissed, raking the ground. Jaystreak winced, and her eyes widened. "No no! Don't worry!" She mewed, waving her paw in front of me. I growled, and sat back down, sheating my claws. "You can trust me with your secret." Jaystreak mewed with a nervous smile. I just nodded. _'I'll have a talk with Jayfeather later..'_ I thought to myself, narrowing my eyes. "..Also, Spottedbullet...can I trust you with a secret?" Jaystreak asked. I turned my head to her. "Erm..sure..?" I nodded. "Well...I know its forbidden..but.." She stopped, staring into Silverpelt with soft eyes. "I do like Jayfeather." She finally said. My eyes widened, but they were soft. "Jaystreak..it is forbidden. But, there have been many forbidden loves in the past lives of different warriors. For instance, Yellowfang had an affair with the leader of ShadowClan...and Firestar and Spottedleaf, although they never admitted it. I'm not saying that this is okay, but I will try to help with it." I meowed calmly. Jaystreak looked at me with soft eyes. "Thank you, Spottedbullet. I promise, your secret is safe with me.." She mewed before leaving. I nodded, and then sighed. "Have I done the right thing..?" I whispered to myself. I rose to my paws, and turned around...to find Birchfrost standing right there. My nose touched his, and his whiskers tickled my muzzle. I jumped back, nearly falling on my side, luckily catching my balance. "Birchfrost! You scared the living daylight out of me!" I growled, giving him a swipe on the ear with a sheathed paw. "Heheh...my bad, Spottedbullet." He chuckled nervously. I just sighed, and nodded. "So..how are you liking clan life so far?" He asked me, sitting down. I sat on my haunches as well. "It's been good...first day has been a bit rough though." I smiled. "Thats good." He nodded, and purred. "Oh, yeah...Birchfrost, Wolfheart told me that you..erm...like someone in the clan." I mewed, rushing my last words a bit too fast. Birchfrost looked at me, different emotions in his eyes...worry, nervousness, and..love? "Well, its true." He sighed, getting up. "Hey, what's eating you?" I asked, getting up as well. _'Did I say something..? I didn't even mention who he liked!' _I thought. "Wolfheart told me she wouldn't tell you." He whispered. "Hey, why would it matter? Don't we all like someone?" I meowed, pretending as if I didn't know that Birchfrost liked me. "Yes, but-" "But nothin'! Tell me whats wrong." I growled, wanting to hear it from his own words. "You don't get it, do you?" He hissed at me. Some cats started to wake up, and I noticed that a crowd was gathering. "Get what?" I growled. "That you won't tell me whats wrong?" "No!" "Because you think i'll get mad?" "**No!**" "Then **what**?" I screeched. "**I like **_**you**_**, Spottedbullet!**"  
(**Birchfrost's P.O.V.**)  
I gasped at what I had just confessed. I shut my mouth quickly, and took a step back. _'Mousedung! Mousedung mousedung mousedung __**mousedung!**__' _I thought to myself. "B-birchfrost..!" I heard Spottedbullet whisper. I shook my head, and bolted right past her out of the camp. I heard her call my name, but I chose to ignore it. I just admited who I liked, **to** the person I liked! I'm such a big idiot! I hissed to myself, and slowed down my running. I took in ragged breathes, and sighed. _'She'll never like you back..now.'_ I thought to myself. I sighed deeply, resting on my stomach. "Birchfrost." A familiar voice mewed shyly from behind me. I expected it to be Spottedbullet, but it was Jaystreak. She made her way to sit by me. There's a best friend when you need one.. "What?" I snapped, trying not to sound harsh. "Hey, I just came to see how you were doing...that was a pretty dramatic exit." Jaystreak said calmly, and nudged me teasingly while finishing her sentence. I smirked, and nudged her back. "Well..i'm doing okay now." I sighed. Jaystreak looked at me. "Birchfrost..you do know that your going to have to go back to camp sooner or later. You can't just stay out here." She mewed. "I know, I know..but I'm embarassed to..." I mumbled. Jaystreak rolled her eyes at me. "Oh, don't be...if it makes you feel better, word is that Spottedbullet has feelings for you too. Now, good night." Jaystreak muttered, getting up and padding away. "She does?" I asked myself, confused, but hope started to rise inside of me.  
(**Spottedbullet's P.O.V.**)  
"Toms!" I growled, rolling my eyes and sitting down with a **thud**. "Spottedbullet!" Jaystreak called my name. I whipped my head around with tired, hurt, and firey eyes. She skidded to a halt beside me, panting. "What happened?" She asked me. "Birchfrost admitted he liked me and ran off like a pussy!" I hissed. Wait a minute..I bet cats don't even know what the hell a pussy is! ..In human terms, that is. "A wha-..Oh. Nevermind then. Wich way?" Jaystreak asked me. I grunted, rolling my eyes and pointing my tail the direction where Birchfrost had ran off to. She nodded and ran off. Not long did she come back, but alone. I really expected to have Birchfrost with her. "Well?" I asked, rather harshly. "He's fine...but I must know, Spottedbullet." She mewed, narrowing her eyes. "Do you like Birchfrost?" "Of course, you mousebrain! Since the day I got here..but he ran off before I could say anything." I growled, muttering the last words. "Thats all I needed to hear." A voice muttered behind Jaystreak...Birchfrost! I lifted my head, my ears red and my eyes wide. Birchfrost walked past Jaystreak and up to me. He sat down akwardly, and spoke up. "Erm...I'm sorry for running off like that..Its just that I thought you didn't like me the same way.." He trailed off. "Birchfrost...I do." I mewed. "I do like you the same way." I confessed. I saw his eyes widen. "Y-you do?" He asked. "Yes, you furball." I chuckled, purring. He smiled and purred back. "Erm..Birchfrost, can we talk in private for a second?" I asked, rising to my paws. "Sure." I stalked out of camp; Birchfrost at my side. I sat down in front of Birchfrost. "Listen..it might be rushed and all...but, Birchfrost, would you think of becoming my mate?" I asked, shifting my paws akwardly. "Of course." He purred, twining our tails and touching noses. I smiled, and suddenly a faint whisper passed through my ears; _"The future born of the Spotted from the Birch and the Wolf from the saved Ash will become as one and will be destined for greatness." _Wait a minute. The future born of...oh shit! I'm going to have kids! I gulped at the thought, but I didn't let my worry show to Birchfrost. _'...Will become as one and will be destined for greatness.' _The prophecies ending played in my mind. Well..if their destined for greatness...then I guess I'll be having kids. I sighed quietly, and took a deep breath. I slipped my tail out of the twining, and rose to my hind legs and embraced Birchfrost, causing him to fall to the ground on his back.  
(**Birchfrost's P.O.V.**)  
"Spottedbullet..? What in the-" I yowled, but stopped as she began to swipe her tongue over my chest and up my neck. My ears grew red, knowing what was coming. "Spottedbullet..really..?" I whispered. I looked into her beautiful sky-blue eyes, and she nodded, continuing what she was doing. I felt my fur grow hot, and I smiled lightly.  
(**Spottedbullet's P.O.V.**)  
I continued to lick his chest and up the side of his neck in a loving, yet grooming, type of matter. Suddenly, Birchfrost shifted positions so that he was on top of me. He lay on top of me, careful not to crush me with his weight. He licked in between my ears and on my cheeks, and then he moved to my neck, and down to my chest. I smirked, and purred as I rolled myself onto my stomach and twined our tails. My fur grew hot, and my heart seemed to pound faster each time Birchfrost came into my mind. Birchfrost position himself over me, and licked my ear.  
(**Third person P.O.V. now. o-o**)  
He began mountaining Spottedbullet, dragging his tail lovingly over her flank and across her tail. Spottedbullet clenched her teeth at the stinging pain, but continued on with the process. (**Jesus christ...these things are embarassing to write -n-.**) Birchfrost licked Spottedbullet in between her ears, and purred, signaling that he was going to step up the level. (**your a complete idiot if you don't know what I mean.)**. It went on for what seemed like hours for Spottedbullet, and it finally ended. Spottedbullet and Birchfrost padded back to camp together; their tails twined and their pelts brushing. They both entered the Warriors den and settled into their nests. "Good night." Spottedbullet whispered. "Good night." Birchfrost yawned.  
-(..**Moons later..**)-  
~**Jaystreak P.O.V.**~  
"Mousewhisker! Have you seen Jayfeather?" I mewed desperatly. "Sure did. He just got back from collecting herbs..he should be in the Medicine den now." Mousewhisker smiled. "Thank you..!" Jaystreak nodded, and bolted off to Jayfeather. "Jayfeather! Hurry and get out here!" I hissed. "What is it?" Jayfeather mumbled grumpily. "You've got to hurry- Wolfheart and Spottedbullet's kits are coming!"

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN. :D You'll just have to wait now.~  
And for the people who's characters I haven't used yet, just you wait..mwuahahahaaaa...**


	5. Love for familylove for medicine cats

Chapter 4

(**Jayfeather's P.O.V.**)  
"What?" I asked, freezing in my tracks. I shook my head. "Jaystreak, I'll need you to help me." I meowed firmly. I searched around my store, and grabbed Borage leaves, birthwort, and chamomile. I turned to Jaystreak, and placed the herbs near her maw. She understood, and opened her mouth to take them. I placed the herbs in her mouth, and I could feel her staring into my eyes. _'If only I could tell you how I feel, Jayfeather..'_ She thought in her mind, and I read them with a silent gasp. I let go of the herbs. "Hem..Jaystreak, go take those to the queens den, I'll meet you over there." I commanded, and she was gone in a blink. I grabbed a second round of the same herbs, and followed Jaystreak into the den. "Alright, everyone out except for Jaystreak!" I called, clearing the den of cats. I dropped the herbs by my paws, and blinked. "Jayfeather..take care of Wolfheart first..she mated before me." I heard Spottedbullet rasp. I just nodded, and flicked my tail for Jaystreak to do a check-up on Spottedbullet. "Alright Wolfheart..take a deep breathe." I mewed calmly. "O..okay.." She managed to say, and began to breathe deeply. I scooted the chamomile towards Wolfheart, and she instinctively began to eat it. I began chewing the borage leaves, and I spat it out at Wolfhearts paws. She ate it too, and I nodded. I felt my paw around for the birthwort, and it landed on someone elses paw. "Um..Jayfeather.." I recognized the voice as Jaystreak. _'Mousedung!'_ I thought to myself, my ears hot as I removed my paw. I found the birthwort, and pushed it to Wolfheart as the last herb for her to eat. She did so, and give a squeak of pain. "Jaystreak, go over there." I instructed, pointing to the back side of Wolfheart. "Wolfheart, take a deep breathe and push." I mewed. She did, and let out another loud squeak as a kit came out. "A beautiful she-kit." Jaystreak informed. "Raaahgh!" Wolfheart growled as another kit came out. "Another she-kit!" Jaystreak meowed. I nodded, and turned my attention back on Wolfheart. I felt her side with my tail. "Jaystreak..theres one more coming." I meowed. Jaystreak nodded, and position herself to catch the kit. "One more push." I mewed encouragingly. Wolfheart growled as she pushed, the final kit coming out. "And one last little she-kit." Jaystreak smiled. Jaystreak and I gave them a quick lick-over, and they scurried over to Wolfheart's belly. I smiled, and then zipped my head over to Spottedbullet. We repeated the process, and she gave birth to four she-kits. "Fetch Ashfur and Birchfrost." I mewed to Jaystreak.  
(**Third person P.O.V.**)  
Not long did the two toms come pounding in. "I think this one should be Dreamkit." Wolfheart mewed, refering to the small grey kit with silver spots and green eyes. "This one Echokit." It was a silver she-kit with lime green eyes. "And the last one Nightkit." Ashfur purred, licking the black mottled she-kit with dark blue eyes. "You choose these two, and I'll choose the other ones." Birchfrost mewed. "Alright..this one should be Angelkit." Spottedbullet purred, refering to the plain white she-cat with icy blue eyes. "This one is Cinderkit, because of her colored pelt." Spottedbullet mewed, looking at the light grey tabby with white paws and navy eyes. "This one will be Snowkit," Birchfrost purred, pointing to the white fluff ball with grey paws, light brown ears and green eyes. "And the last one will be Icekit." He said, finally looking at the white she-kit with blue-grey paws with light brown and blue-grey dapples with aqua blue eyes. "Perfect." Spottedbullet purred, nuzzling Birchfrost. "Just perfect." Wolfheart finished, licking Ashfur's cheek.  
(**Jayfeather P.O.V.**)  
I smiled at the families, blinking at them. I squeezed my way out of the nursery, Jaystreak following me. Oh yeah..I needed to talk with her.. "Jaystreak." I mewed, getting her attention. "We need to talk." I whispered, walking to the Medicine cat den. Jaystreak just nodded and followed me in. "Jaystreak," I began, sitting in front of her. "I want to know..what you think of me." I meowed, improvising my last words. Jaystreak didn't answer at first, but then she spoke up. "I think your a noble, kind, fun-loving, wise medicine cat, brother...and friend." I smiled smally. Wow. She thinks all of that..? Of **me**? "..And _maybe_ a bit of a hot-head." She joked, and I wacked her with my tail, laughing. "Alright...now, if were asking questions, what do think of **me**?" Jaystreak asked. I paused for a moment, and thought deeply. "I think your a good humored, kind, loving, beautiful she-cat with a wonderful personality." I spoke up. My ears grew a bit hot, but I just threw a friendly smile. "Wow..thanks, Jayfeather." She purred, smiling. I nodded and began to get up. "I'll be back in a moment Jaystreak." I mewed when something came into mind. "Firestar?" I called. "Come in." He meowed as I entered the leaders den. "I need to go collect some herbs, so I'll be gone for a moment." I stated. "Alright..but take a warrior with you. My patrol brought back news saying that RiverClan was sented oddly close to our borders." He meowed. I nodded, and stalked out. "Jaystreak, would you like to come with me to collect some herbs?" I called. "Okay!" She mewed, a huge smile on her face. We set off to go collect some herbs in the forest.  
(**Jaystreak P.O.V.**)  
I couldn't believe my ears. Jayfeather wanted me to go collect herbs with him! **Me**! Out of all the warriors, he chose me to go with him..."Jaystreak?" He called my name. I shook my head, snapping back into attention. "Erm..yes, Jayfeather?" I replied. "Come help me with these herbs. It's a big stock and I can't carry all of it." "Alright..hang on, I'm coming." I mewed, following the sound of his voice. I saw him, dangling his head over a patch of herbs with his maw full of it. I blinked, walking over to the patch and grabbing a mouth-full myself. I smiled, but as I took a breath ready to run back to camp, an odd scent drifted in my direction. "What in the name of StarClan..?" I whispered with a mouth-full of herbs. I began walking towards the scent, and when I drew near, I saw RiverClan warriors marking SunningRocks over our border. **ThunderClan's **border. This made me boil with rage, and I dropped the herbs. I turned my head to Jayfeather who followed me with curiosity. "Go back to camp and tell Firestar to get more warriors..RiverClan has crossed the borders. Go, now!" I hissed. Jayfeather nodded, and bolted off. I turned my attention back on the ShadowClan cats. There were two of them. _'How pathetic...I bet I can beat two.'_ I thought to myself. "Hey! You! What are you doing on ThunderClan territory?" I hissed, stepping out of the shadows of the trees. "Taking our rightful territory!" A cat mewed. _'Lilyspirit.' _I thought in my mind, hissing. "This isn't **your** territory! It rightfully belongs to ThunderClan!" I spat. She hissed at me. "Well now, what have we got here, Lilyspirit?" A voice cackled in the distance. My eyes widened as even more RiverClan warriors stepped out into the area, along with Leapordstar. "This is mutany!"I growled, arching my back and hissing, unsheathing my claws. "Relax young warrior, I come with a proposition." Leapordstar meowed. I narrowed my eyes. "What kind of a proposition?" I asked. "If you allow us to take Sunningrocks, we will not expose your secret to all of the clan at the Gathering." "Secret?" I asked. "Jaystreak! I'm back with-" Jayfeather called out, but stopped to gasp as he saw the many Riverclan warriors. "Oh, you don't even know your own secret?" Lilyspirit asked, smirking widely as she saw Jayfeather come into site. "You know, the one about you loving a cat, that is forbidden?" My heart stopped. I knew what she was talking about. "Let me just break it down for you." Lilyspirit chuckled, taking a step towards me. "The secret that we wont tell if you give us Sunningrocks, is the one about you loving your own medicine cat. **Jayfeather**." Lilyspirit announced to all the cats. I heard a gasp behind me, and I was too afraid to look back.


	6. Motherhood and surprises

Chapter 5  
(**Spottedbullet's P.O.V.**)  
"Icekit! Get your furry tail back here this instant!" I commanded to my daughter as she sped off out of the Nursery. I sighed. Being a mother is hard work. I sat on my haunches, and watched my tumbling kits. I heard tiny paw steps, seeing that Icekit came back in...only to be soaking wet. "Icekit! What in StarClan happened to you?" I mewed, scurrying over to her. I covered her in licks, swiping off water droplets from her pelt. "I was running through camp when I bumped into Demonpaw..she was carrying some moss for the elders and she dropped it on me." Icekit huffed. "Oh.." I whispered. Demonpaw was our newly found apprentice. She was found on the borders, so we took her in. Shes a spunky little apprentice, but she tends to scare the cats around here..But not me. We actually have become good friends in the clan, considering I'm not scared of her. "Well, next time dont run out of the nursery. I get worried that you'll get hurt..but I know my strong little girl can fend for herself. Just..be careful." I sighed, laying back down. Icekit looked at me, her eyes shining and a small smile on her face. "Your the best mom ever." She purred, rubbing her face into my cheek. I smiled, and wrapped my tail around her small body. All my kits came back to me, yawning and dragging their tails. They all came to my belly, starting to nurse. Others fell asleep by me; including Icekit. I smiled at my kits, watching their sleeping. _'Their so precious..'_ I thought in my head. "I guess motherhood isn't such a bad thing." I heard Wolfheart purr; her kits asleep as well. "What do we know..were only 14." I chuckled, and then sighed. "Oh well...these are our kids now." I mewed, licking my kits in between their heads in their sleep. Wolfheart nodded. I purred at the sight of her kits, and thought of Birchfrost. _'These kits are destined for greatness..I already know that from the prophecy, but their_ _aura is strong.'_ I thought. "U-um..hello? Spottedbullet?" Someone mewed from the entrance of the nursery. "Yes? You may come in." I meowed. Demonpaw came in, looking a bit on edge. "You alright, Demonpaw?" I asked, cocking my head. "N-not really..." She whimpered. "Whats the matter?" I asked. She didn't reply. "Hey, its alright. You can tell me." I sighed, throwing on a small smile. She just nodded, and spoke. "I-i was visited by a cat...he said his name was Tigerstar. He said th-that he wanted to train me, but he reaked of blood..and I-i saw him kill a rogue. B-but I said no and ran." She whimpered. My eyes widened. "You made a wise choice..I know this cat. Warn me if he contacts you again, but you'll be fine. Okay?" She nodded, shaking as she walked out of the nursery. My eyes searched around the nursery den as I thought, and my eyes widened. They then narrowed, and my fur started to bristle. My tail swept over my sleeping kits, and I gave Wolfheart a glance; witch she noticed and covered her kits. "Hey, relax...its only me." A voicle chuckled deeply behind me. "Tigerstar." I whispered, growling.  
(**Jaystreak's P.O.V.**)  
I whimpered, and unsheathed my claws, and then sheathed them. I swished my tail in thought, and wondered what I should do. "Well?" Mistyfoot urged. "I..um.." I thought, shifting my paws akwardly. I sighed, and looked back to the cats behind me. Jayfeather's jaw was dropped, and he just looked at me. The rest of the cats behind Jayfeather all looked at me with resentment in their eyes. I looked back to Leapordstar, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "I have a deal for you." I mewed. "I'm listening." Leapordstar said, narrowing her eyes. "We will fight for Sunning rocks. If you win, you may have the territory and tell whoever you want about my secret. But if we win, we take the territory and you stay quiet." I hissed. "Now wait a sec-" Lilyspirit was cut off by Leapordstar. "Riverclan agrees." She grunted. I narrowed my eyes. "Prepare your warriors then..we will have the battle at moonrise." I stated, walking back with my tail dragging but my head held high. The cats looked at me, and Jayfeather walked up to me. "That was very brave of you." He whispered. On the inside, I was overflowing with happiness. But a cat gave me a look, and I bristled my fur. "Don't you have some herbs you should be collecting for tonights battle?" Jayfeather looked at me with surprise, but his eyes were full of sadness..and an emotion I could not read. "Yes, actually." He sighed, padding off slowly and sadly. I just fake-snorted, but on the inside, I was actually dying on the inside.  
**5 minutes pass...  
**"Firestar." I mewed, coming back from the patrol. "Did you chase out Riverclan?" He asked, a smile on his face. It slowly disappeared when he saw all of our cats come back non-injured. "No." I growled. "We have a battle with them tonight." I stated, swishing my tail. "You'd better prepare the warriors, because tonight, we claim Sunning rocks as **ours**." I hissed. Cats must of overheard our conversation, because I got yowls of agreement. Firestar looked shock, but the emotion faded. "Alright. I'll anounce it now." He mewed, leaping on the Highrock. "Let all the cats..." He started, but I didn't wait around to listen. I needed to apologize to Jayfeather before our friendship was at stake.  
(**Jayfeather's P.O.V.**)  
I sighed as I prodded up a pile of herbs. "Does she hate me now..?" I thought aloud, moving to another spot with herbs. "Jayfeather." I heard her mew behind me, and my eyes stretched wide. I turned around to see Jaystreak there. My eyes slowly narrowed. "What?" I growled. "I..I came back to apologize, Jayfeather. I didn't mean to snap at you..but I had to! Or the patrol would be ashamed of my secret." She wailed. I froze. "The secret is true? I thought Riverclan was just black-mailing us with a pretend secret!" Jaystreak winced before she spoke up. "The secret **is **true, Jayfeather." She sighed. My heart stopped, and my ears grew red. I lay my fur flat, and my eyes stretched with hurt when I looked at her. "And you never bothered to tell me? I know its akward..but I'm still your friend, Jaystreak." I sighed. "Jayfeather..I'm sorry..but I need to say this to get it off my chest. I..I lov-" I heard her whisper, but she stopped. I saw her perk her ears, and her eyes widened. "And lets make it clear that I don't like you, alright? I'm not sorry I snapped at you earlier. You need to prepare us. So get back to work!" She hissed, storming off. Mousewhisker, Brambleclaw, and Sootfur came out. Brambleclaw looked at me, and swished his tail. "What's wrong with her?" He asked. I hissed under my breath, knowing she pretended to be mad at me in front of other cats. "I honestly don't know." I sighed.


End file.
